


The Cowboy and The Boy Who Lived

by sklynn46



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, College AU, Cowboy!Dean, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Harry Potter!Cas, M/M, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Top Castiel, due to drunkenness there are fuzzy memories, halloween party, meg ships it hard, mention of Dean/Benny, music fic, nothing extremely explicit, only tagged because both parties are drunk, they are both completely into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklynn46/pseuds/sklynn46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean talks Cas into throwing a Halloween keg party. Cas has a plan to resolve the tension that has been building up for months now. The song is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glb2U6y-GdU feel free to listen to it while you read. You'll know when.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cowboy and The Boy Who Lived

Dean couldn’t listen to Kid Rock anymore. At least not “Cowboy”, which kind of sucks because it’s his favorite song.

Let’s back track a bit.

Dean can’t listen to it in public. Not after that drunken Halloween party. 

That had been one wild night. 

He had somehow convinced his shy, nerdy roommate, Cas, into throwing a Halloween kegger “’Cause …. Come on man live a little”. And live they had.

Cas, apparently, was a bit of a light weight, but he tried to keep up. Dean was quite impressed with their party. They had invited some friends, who had invited some friends, who had …. yeah. He was also quite impressed with the costumes people had come up with. There was a vampire talking to a Saffron in the corner. There was a cheerleader, a monk, and the Tenth Doctor passing a bong on the couch. Not ten minutes ago he had been chatting up a hot sailor moon, but he wasn’t too concerned about where she had wandered off to.

He was tossing back the last of his beer when a pair of arms snaked around his waist. He was about to say something cocky about her missing him, ‘cause who wouldn’t miss a hot shirtless cowboy. ‘About to’ being the operative words there. He stopped dead when he looked down to see a pair of arms with the sleeves of a white button up shirt rolled up to their elbows. Slightly confused, and more than slightly buzzed, he turned around. Those arms stayed firmly around his waist. He almost gasped when he saw the familiar dark bed head of his very drunk roommate/best friend. His glasses were sitting slightly askew, and what used to be a drawn on lightning bolt scar was smudged across his forehead. His hair was sticking up in every direction, and that shouldn’t make Dean want to sink his fingers into it, but pie gods help him, it did. 

Just as he was about to ask Cas what he was doing, Cas leaned in… to tell him something? to kiss him?... Dean was left guessing, because he pulled away as the music changed.

A familiar mix of country twang, rock bass, and record scratching pounded through the speakers. Cas’s grin changed into something a little more devious than drunk. He began to swing his hips along with the beat, hands coaxing Dean’s hips into moving as well. Dean had to admit, he liked it. He had been pining after his best friend for a while now. Hell they had lived together for two years now.

Cas was hammered. His usual shy demeanor was gone. He was singing, well screaming, along, and grinding into Dean’s leg like he was a stripper working a pole. Ok…. Dean was pretty drunk too. And he wasn’t stopping Cas. It was too… too what? much? fun? hot?... all of the above. When Cas leaned in again Dean was begging to any higher power that would listen that Cas would kiss him. Instead Cas leaned in and whispered, or probably shouted since the music was so loud, “I am so glad I recommended you dress up as a cowboy. It works so well with those beautiful, no, no, those sinful bowlegs of yours.” Dean gasped when he felt Cas lick from his pulse to his ear to drive the statement home.

Where was his shy, reserved roommate? Dean just stared at him as Cas took his hand and led him towards his bedroom.

Dean had been in Cas’s room plently of times. Movie marathons, video game marathons, to discuss existence. But never when Cas had that look in his eyes. There was barely a sliver of blue left around endless black pupils. He looked like he could eat Dean alive. Dean would let him, ever loving pie, he would let him.

Cas looked Dean up and down, and pushed him up against the door as it slammed shut. 

“Deeeeeaaaan,” he purred, “I’ve wanted this for so long. Please?” Dean was caught up in the feeling of his roommate’s hard length brushing against his own. Dean groaned, “God, Cas. Anything…. want you…. anything you want.”

Cas growled, and pulled Dean back towards the bed by that ridiculous bolo tie. Dean surged forward, pinned him to the mattress by his wrists, and finally… Finally… he kissed his best friend. Kissed him hard, fast, sloppy, and only a little bit desperate. Cas arched up into him, and distracted him enough by grazing their clothed erections to pull away. He stretched across the bed to rummage around in the drawer in the night stand.

As he found what he was looking for he turned back towards Dean with that glint in his eye again. “Come here.” He reached out to pull Dean up the bed to him. Dean, breathless already, crawled towards Cas. Once Dean was hovering over him again, Cas took advantage of a slightly-off-balance Dean and spun them so that Dean was on his back under him. “I think I like you like this,” Cas traced a path from his collar bone to his chin, “On your back so you can wrap those amazing bowlegs around me.”

Dean hissed as Cas started unbuttoning his jeans. “Cas… not fair man,” he reached up to remove the tie still dangling from Cas’s collar. He leaned back up to seal his lips onto the skin available above the still buttoned collar. His fingers fumbled on the buttons. Cas chuckled, reaching up to help him. 

~

“You’re always uncoordinated when you’re drunk.” Cas laughed as he slipped his shift of his shoulders while Dean’s hands moved to his belt. He let Dean fumble with it until it finally came undone. Dean’s jeans took a bit more work. He really went all out with this cowboy thing. He had it all: the belt, the gun holster, the chaps… they might have to keep those if tonight went according to Cas’s plan.

Cas thought of this plan right after Dean mentioned throwing a keg party for Halloween. He had been to plenty of parties with Dean to know that he got really hands-y when he was drunk. This party proved to be no exception. The tension in the house had gotten unbearable, and Cas knew that Dean wasn’t oblivious to it. Tonight that tension would break come Hell, or high water, or even the apocalypse.

Dean had finally gotten Cas’s belt undone, but had gotten distracted by the shirtless chest hovering in front of him. So distracted, in fact, that he didn’t realize Cas was already pushing his jeans over his hips. 

“Dean…. Move your ass… why… why are you’re jeans so tight?” 

“uuuuhhh…. Yeah, whatever… you like it.”

~

And that was about the time everything became a blur. 

Dean’s head had been swimming already, so it’s not exactly impossible that he would…. Not entirely remember exact events….

~

“… I wanna be a cowboy baby Riding at night cuz I sleep all day…”

Dean rolled to smack his alarm clock. But it wasn’t there. In fact the whole nightstand was gone. The fuck is up with that? 

“…And if the price is right I’m gonna make my bid boy And let Cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me Cowboy baby…”

Dean rolled over towards the other side of the bed only to be stopped by a warm solid body. Oh so that’s where he was… in…. not his bed… got it. So whose bed was he in? He cracked an eye open. That was some really familiar bed head next to him. 

Last night was still a little fuzzy until he sat up to shut of Cas’s alarm. Woah that was a weird feeling. Sore, but not painful. Sort of like the day after a decent workout.

~

Cas woke up as Dean was reaching across the bed to turn off his alarm.

“Good morning, Cas.” 

Cas blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and looked up at the man leaning over him. The man that he had planned on seducing last night. It wasn’t so much of a success as it was a cooperation. Hell, Dean had been drunk, but he did a fair share of the work to get them here.

“Hello, Dean.” 

~

O goodness that voice. Events from last night came flooding back to him.

Well, most events.

He remembers being in the kitchen talking to a Sailor Moon as he was getting a beer. Then, he was drinking the beer. Then, Cas was there looking all hot and nerdy and a little drunk.

After than he’s only getting glimpses of what happened. 

He was on the bed. Cas was above him. Then, 

Holy shit.

He shifted a little again.

Yeah that soreness was familiar, but he hadn’t felt it in a while. Not since he was seeing Benny before he moved in with Cas.

Holy SHIT.

He bottomed. For Cas. He hardly ever bottoms.

But he really couldn’t bring himself to be mad about it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been thinking about it for like two years.

He smiled down at Cas. “So, are there people passed out on every flat surface of the apartment?”

“No,” Cas tried to hide a smirk, “I texted Meg and asked her to kick everyone out before I fell asleep.”

“Good,” Dean leaned in closer. Just far enough that his lips would brush Cas’s when he spoke. “’Cause we are going to do that again on every available surface now that I am sober and will remember absolutely every detail.”

~

Cas shivered at the growl in Dean’s voice. “You might be a little sore for that. You don’t bottom very often.”

“Oh, angel, who says I’m not taking you this time?” 

~

Meg was walking out of the Dean and Cas’s shared apartment in the wee hours of the morning. That boy was damn lucky she worked nights. She had been living across the hall for some time now. She was there before Dean moved in. 

She also may or may not have been wishing those two idiots would get it on from the moment she saw the way Cas looked at Dean packing in boxes.

He had bent over to set down a particularly heavy one, and Cas couldn’t pass up the opportunity to check out those amazing legs, and not to mention the sweet ass that was above them.

She also may or may not have been wishing those two idiots would fall in love from the moment she saw the way they looked at each other. And it wasn’t even when the other wasn’t looking. She swears the eye-sex was unreal between them.

She was just getting her door unlocked when she heard laughing, the sound of someone being thrown on a couch, and something that could only be considered pornographic.

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
